


Crackers turned me human

by Mufffy, TrashArtist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Androids, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, I looked up what was in saltine crackers jut for a single reply-, I love her, I'm so proud, Other, RPF, She made me cry, Swearing, This was my best friend's first time rping, and yes, crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashArtist/pseuds/TrashArtist
Summary: Can an innocent question about if an android can eat human food bring a family together? Maybe.





	Crackers turned me human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so in love with my best friend like, she's literally the best at rping even though shes only been doing it for a whole 7 hours
> 
> Also i cant believe my and her first fic (as soon as she gets an account) about dbh is going to be a roleplay,, no fucks given tbh, im happy with how it came out 
> 
> the title was literally going to be "Zaltine" ,, i think this was an upgrade

Connor watched Hank eat, blinking occasionally to scan his sandwich, playing with his coin under the table. He analyzed it again, watching the percentages drop every time he took a bite. Although he knew what things tasted like and smelled, eating was a different topping. 

"Is it fun to eat, Lieutenant?" He casually asked, stopping the coin in his hands to look at him curiously, tilting his head like he usually did until he got his answer.

Hank stopped what he was doing to give the android a questioning look.

“I guess?” he said unsurely. “Why?”

He shrugged, leaning forward on the table to put his elbows on the edge, holding his chin up in his hands "You seem rather.. happy when you eat" He mumbled against his hands, thinking for a second "Does it hurt to eat?"

Hank stared at him and scoffed. “No it doesn’t hurt to eat!” He took a bite of his sandwich and thought for a moment. “I mean, I guess if you had a sore throat or choked it would hurt, yeah,” he mumbled around his mouthful of food. “But no.”

Connor blinked rapidly, his LED flickering from a yellow before returning back to blue "So what I'm understanding is.. You could die by eating, but you still choose to eat? Why? That's practically suicide"

Hank shrugged. “We need to eat to live.” He finished off his sandwich and rested his arms on the table. “Besides that, it tastes good.”

He hummed, staring at Hank's wrapper for a long second before looking up at Hank "Lieutenant. What happens when you eat? Where does it go? What happens to all of those calories and carbs and.. What could it do to me?"

Hank sighed loudly. “Jesus Connor, I didn’t think I’d be reciting my health class anytime soon.” He grumbled to himself and sat upright. “Whenever we eat all of the energy is transferred through our bodies or something. And everything else is.. expelled through waste, in the words of my health teacher,” he huffed. He eyed Connor. “To be honest.. I have no fuckin idea what it would do to you.”

He hummed, glancing at him from across the table "You know Lieutenant, I actually knew what happens" He smiled softly before sitting up, his LED turning yellow for a second before looking back up at him "There have been no searches or reports of broken androids or in general caused by them eating" He stated, frowning "Is that good or bad?"

Hank shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “Could just be that none of ‘em ever thought about it,” he responded, crossing his arms across his chest. “Has the “great and glorious” Cyberlife made any comments on it?”

He nodded "Androids aren't programmed to eat so it would make sense" He whispered before his LED flickered again as he blinked "..No" He frowned "Not even children models" He looked up at Hank before tilting his head "Would you care if I tried it?"

Hank blinked and sat up a bit. “You’re not gonna shut down on me if I let you do this are ya?”

He opened his mouth before slowly closing it as his LED switched colors quickly "I don't believe so, no" He stated, looking up at Hank "I couldn't possibly die from it. Even if this machine couldn't handle it, then I'll simply be replaced by other. No harm done" He smiled widely

Hank grimaced and shrugged. “If you say so..” he mumbled. “Have at it. You know where the pantry is.” He grabbed his sandwich wrapper and tossed it into the trash before going back to his seat.

Connor smiled as he stood, pushing his chair in "Thank you, Hank" He said before walking into his kitchen, scanning things through the shelves as dug through one before finding a package of crackers. He slowly took one as he licked it "Unbleached enriched flour, wheat flour, niacin, reduced iron, thiamine mononitrate, riboflavin, folic acid), soybean oil, partially hydrogenated cottonseed oil, sea salt, salt, malted barley flour, baking soda, and yeast all in.. such a small, strange tasting square" He mumbled

He looked at Hank as he licked it again, shrugging "It doesn't seem to be shutting me down or harming me in any way"

Hank snorted, leaning back again. “Son,” he scoffed. “That’s not eating. You’re just licking it like you do with fucking blood at a crime scene.” He made a disgusted face at the though before shaking his head. “You put the whole thing in your mouth.”

He paused, his LED flickering a yellow before looking up at him, taking the cracker off of his tongue "Wait, really?" He asked, looking up at Hank before looking back at the cracker, slowly setting it in his mouth before looking back up at Hank, tilting his head

Hank looked at him, waiting for something to happen. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Well?”

Connor smiled slightly, taking the cracker out of his mouth to talk "All operations are functional and in perfect condition" He tilted his head back to look at the cracker "So it worked?"

Hank put his palm on his forehead. “Connor.. ugh.” He sighed deeply before rubbing the space between his eyes. “You have to chew and swallow it. That’s what eating is.”

"Oh.." He mumbled, staring at the cracker before putting it back in his mouth, audibly chewing before he stopped and swallowed. He waited a second before moving his tongue in his mouth, his LED turning yellow "Hank?" He mumbled, putting a hand on his chest, moving it around before grabbing his neck

"Hank, it's gone" he whispered, his LED turning red as he panicked "Hank what happened?! It just, It's gone- It isn't supposed to do that, is it? What if it isn't? Hank-" He looked up with glassy eyes and terror in them "I'm scared.."

Hank froze for a moment before sitting up and leaning across the table. “Connor just, just calm- stop flailing around like that! Just calm down a second, it-it’s supposed to disappear,” he tried explaining to the panicking android. “You’re alright, it’s normal.”

Connor froze as he took in the information, writing a small analysis before uploading it "Oh.." he whispered, his LED flickering to a yellow as he looked concerned before looking up at Hank when it went back to blue "..I'm.. alright?" He asked for reassurance, looking up at him

Hank nodded, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You’re alright. Don’t worry about it.” He looked Connor over with a tense expression on his face. “Do you feel normal?” He asked cautiously.

He blinked, registering the fact that he was worrying before shaking his head. Only deviants felt emotions. He smiled slightly and shrugged "I do not feel such emotions as worry and fear" He stated, picking his words cautiously "Other than that my programming if fine and all operational parts are still functional"

Hank hummed and relaxed. “See?” he said, squeezing Connor’s shoulder. “Nothing to worry about.” He sat back in his chair once more and studied the Android with a look of curiosity.

He nodded, glancing at him nervously before recomposing himself. He sat back down, holding his hands tightly together before he smiled "As I said before, I can not feel such emotions as deviants" He grit out the word unsure if it was because he hated calling them that or if he was lying straight through his teeth. "But... I am glad nothing.. happened" he looked back up and tilted his head slightly as if expecting Hank to give him answers to questions he wasn't asking

“Mhm,” Hank hummed in agreement. He continued to stare at the android before leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. “You know, that sure did seem like a lot of fear and worry for someone who doesn’t feel emotion.”

"Hm" He hummed back, smiling slightly before his smile dropped, moving his hands resting on the table "I can assure you I'm not" He smiled again, staring at him "I self-test regularly" He nodded, leaning back in his chair "And how likely would it be for the deviant hunter to be a deviant? It's not in my programming"

Hank shrugged. “Apparently it’s pretty likely that an Android turns deviant, after seeing our case files.” He smirked. “A bit ironic if a deviant hunter were to turn, hm?”

He nodded, turning his head to the other side "Sure it is. But I'm very aware. If you'd like I could self-test right now" He smiled "but all you'd get is nothing" he whispered "as ironic as it would be. Sorry to disappoint"

Hank snorted. “I’m not disappointed.” He smiled and shook his head. “But I will argue my point until the day I die. Just a warning in advance.”

He nodded, whispering mostly to himself "Of course" He looked back up "And what would you do if I.. did turn deviant? There's a probability you'd shoot me right here and now. Not too high, but over five. Tell me, Lieutenant. What's so special about a deviant? Specifically me"

Hank rested his chin on his hands, pondering that question for a moment. “Well,” he said quietly, looking over at the android seated at his kitchen table, “you wouldn’t exactly be a “deviant-hunter” anymore, hm? That’d be pretty hypocritical of you.” Hank laughed quietly to himself. “No, I wouldn’t shoot you. There’s nothing stopping me, of course. But I can tell you I wouldn’t. Can’t say the same for everybody else, though.” He scoffed. “That’d be the last mistake they ever made.”

He stared at Hank, processing his last words as the LED lit up a yellow "What does.. that mean?" he asked, staring at him in confusion "They'd make a mistake of shooting me, but.. what point does it make to murder them? I'll always come right back"

Hank huffed. “Yeah, you will, in a way I guess. Doesn’t change the fact that you died in the first place,” he grumbled. He looked up at Connor. “Doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like seeing you dead.”

He blinked rapidly, his LED spiraling for much longer than it should be before it lit up blue "..But why?" he whispered, looking up to meet Hank's gaze "I'm a.." He paused, looking down before looking up again "Machine. Why be upset to see me die, knowing I'll still come back? .. I can't figure this out" He mumbled

Hank grimaced. “You’ve stuck around long enough. Why shouldn’t I care if you died? You’re practically family at this point..” Hank trailed off and became transfixed on the wall ahead.

Connor looked up to stare at him with watery eyes. He bit his lip before releasing it, taking a breath. His LED was flickering from yellow and red as his heartbeat quickened. He looked up at Hank as a tear fell down his cheek, not caring if Hank saw.

Hank turned his head towards the android. “Oh shit, don’t- don’t do that, come on.” Hank stood quickly from his chair and came to stand beside Connor’s chair. “Hey.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “Shit..” he mumbled under his breath. Hank shakily wrapped his arms around Connor from behind the chair. “It’s.. it’s okay, just c-calm down..”

Connor flinched as he watched him get closer, gripping his hands tightly in his lap. He looked at his hand, looking down again, feeling the pressure of his hand as his artificial lungs panicked under his chest. He sat still as he calmed down, reaching his hands up to hold onto Hank's forearms "..What am I, Hank?"

Hank stared at the back of Connor’s head as he thought. “I think,” he began. “I think.. you’re alive. I think you’re more than a machine.” He drew in a shaky breath as quiet as he could. “I think.. you’re like a son to me Connor.”

He nodded, slowly at first before laughing as he nodded, holding on close to Hank's arm "It all makes sense now" He whispered, drawing patterns into Hank's arm as he calmed down "Why you hate seeing me die.. It. I'll try not to any more" He whispered as he turned in his chair to look up at him before hugging his torso "Thank you..dad"


End file.
